Dyskusja użytkownika:Zck
Kontakt Jeśli chciałbyś zostawić wiadomość na mojej dyskusji użytkownika:Zck|action=edit&section=new}} Skorzystaj z tego formularza Archiwum: 1 pomoc Zck czy jest coś co trzeba pilnie zrobić? Bo widzę że trochę osób jest tu zarejestrowanych ale tylko my cokolwiek robimy... Jeśli czegoś potrzeba daj znać minimum raz dziennie zaglądam na Wikie więc przy okazji mogę nad czymś popracować ;D Ok to narazie zbiorę trochę materiałów i jak będę mógł to powstawiam...Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 06:54, kwi 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jak będziesz mógł to dodaj kategorie do stron które utworzyłem jak będę miał chwilę to dokończę kamienie dusz.Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 14:10, kwi 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- :Ok już dodajeZck 15:24, kwi 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- I jak na razie takie artykuły się nadadzą?Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 15:50, kwi 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- :Pewnie, czemu miałyby się nie nadawać? Trzeba trochę stronę rozruszać -Zck 15:52, kwi 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mów czego jeszcze potrzeba a poszukam...Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 16:10, kwi 27, 2011 (UTC) ____________________________________ Żeby nie było, ja też tu trochu siedzę... poprawiam interpunkcję, literówki i dodaję też coś od siebie. ;) Mogę jakoś jeszcze pomóc? Na kamieniach dusz się nie znam, już uprzedzam... ;pKraien 16:28, kwi 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kamienie ja już dokończę więc co najwyżej będziesz musiał mieć na oku moją gramatykę :PAryn Lodowy Tkacz 16:37, kwi 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Żaden problem. ;) Gdyby ktoś znał nazwy bj/kurzaka/t6/t5 na każdej ewolucji (np. Forgol, Yeti Przywódca...) to mógłby dopisać, bo ja ni wiem a do gry mnie się wchodzić nie chce. ;p Kraien 17:03, kwi 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- ok postaram się dowiedzieć co nie co Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 17:06, kwi 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- :hehe widzę że się rozkręciliście :) Tak trzymać :D Co do tego co jeszcze można by zrobić to Statystyki i Parametry nie doczekały się dokończenia, ang wiki rappelz jest więcej ale nie jest dane mi go napisać jakoś :). Coś więcej jeszcze? No to Ulepszanie Przedmiotów jest nie skończone zbytnio, w Karty Bestii można by napisać o łączeniu tychże kart ale nigdy nie łączyłem więc nie znam się zbytnio. Dużo rzeczy będzie w przewodniku po grze ale muszę zrobić jakiś spis logicznie ułożony bo na razie to tylko jest strona kategorii. Jak coś mi się przypomni to napisze jeszcze - Zck 17:22, kwi 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ja niestety z angielskiego jestem słaby więc wolę się nie bawić się w tłumacza, niestety mam taką brzydką cechę, że czego nie doczytam/usłyszę to zmyślę a nie chcę namieszać.Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 17:30, kwi 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- :Łoch ... 3-tysięczna edycja mi stuknęła :D:D Zck 18:12, kwi 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nieźle ;D lecz niestety będą dochodzić kolejne rzeczy do zrobienia, ja teraz się skupie na zadaniach z Navislamii.Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 05:00, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jest jeszcze cosik, co mogę dorobić? Poszukać grafik, poprawić, dopisać? ;) Kraien 09:57, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jest to nieszczęsne tłumaczenie nazw mobów, zadań i broni/zbroji/biżuterii. Pozdrawiam Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 10:41, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- :Całkiem fajnie poszło ci z Punkty Życia Kraien. Można by jeszcze uzupełnić Poziom Profesji, nie ma tam nic o OB (OverBreeding - przeczekaniu do zmiany na drugą profesje do 50 PozP w przeciwieństwie do zmiany już 40 PozP), o OB wspomniane jest trochę w Rasy i Profesje, można się asekurować jeszcze na jednej z wypowiedzi na mojej dyskusji kiedyś. Przy okazji Poziom Postaci też jest mało informacji. Tak jak Aryn pisał zawsze pozostaje uzupełnienie Lokalizacji o BN, Potwory i lokalizacje. Jak będzie tego więcej to można o tym napisać (opisywać konkretnych BN, albo miejsca) ale na razie zostawiłem tylko listy bez linków nie robię bajzlu, bo walczę z kategoryzowaniem. Postaram się uzupełnić dzisiaj przedmioty których nazwy są już przetłumaczone na PL. Jeśli macie jakieś propozycje to jestem otwarty ;) - Zck 12:08, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Właśnie ukończyłem prace nad nowym wyglądem Kamieni Dusz jeśli ktoś może to niech sprawdzi jak to wygląda według niego i czy tekst jest w miarę czytelny.Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 12:15, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- :Jak dla mnie tekst ok, tylko rozdzieliłem tytułami żeby było bardziej czytelne, oraz dodałem wypunktowanie. - Zck 12:30, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ja w tym czasie zająłem się OB dlatego, ze mam o nim małą wiedzę później jeszcze może się pojawię. a i zerknąć na coś w grze bo teraz będę grał w Rappelza to mogę się podpytać graczy o coś...?Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 12:34, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- :spoko, ;) :BTW uruchomiłem/reaktywowałem Forum-Zck 12:39, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ok ogłoszę to na forum Rappelz i w grze jeśli się zgodzisz...Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 12:45, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) :Jasne, ja kiedyś też pisałem, nawet w grze na czacie :D:D:D. Jak masz chęć proszę bardzo. Zck 12:51, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- :Posiedziałem w grze i popytałem o nazwy petów, wszystko porobione oprócz kurczaka (zapomniałem zobaczyć) i Cerbera. ;] :Ja na forum informowałem o tym, ale to dawno było... na czacie trzeba będzie pisać. :p Kraien 13:21, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Fajne kontakty masz ;) Nom forum dużo ludzi niestety nie czyta, czatu też sporo nie czyta, ale zawsze to więcej ;), nie wiem nie mam zbytnio pomysłu jak jeszcze można bardziej zachęcić do udzielania i korzystania z tej wiki. Jakieś pomysły ? -Zck 13:29, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- ::nagrody jakieś? o.o Kraien 13:35, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) :::No ale nasz 0-owy nakład finansowy by raczej tego nie wytrzymał :D Zck 13:38, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::---- :::ZCK! Help! Czarnoksiężnik się rozpuknął! O.x ::::Właśnie widziałem że Entery zniknęły zaraz przywrócę ;) :::: ::::Dzięki wielkie, się wystraszyłem... :p niedługo pozwiedzam Kontynent i poopisuję miasta i obszary. ;] w razie co - w grze się zwę Bromai / Skelante. ;p Kraien 13:46, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ok :) fajnie by było jak by Ci się chciało pochodzić, bo ciężko polskie nazwy znaleźć. -zck dałem trochę ogłoszeń zarówno w grze jak i na stronce rappelza jeszcze parę osób ode mnie z gildii porozpowiada to może coś wyjdzie ;PAryn Lodowy Tkacz 13:51, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) :Super - Grunt to promocja :) -Zck 13:58, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) :---- :Wejdę jutro do gry to będę na czacie spamował. ;D Kraien 14:02, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, tylko żebyś nie dostał jakiegoś bana albo coś,Zck 14:10, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Kurde się cała strona sypnęła :/ masakraZck 14:10, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jeśli mogę jakoś pomóc mów a postaram się coś wykombinować...Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 17:15, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ja zbieram weny na wystukanie referatu nt. Lochów... pomożecie? ;D Btw, jak edytować szablon? Za zbroje chcę się zabrać... Kraien 17:28, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) :uummm szablony są zablokowane dla userów, tylko administrator i wyżej może edytować, a o jaki szablon Ci chodzi ? Zck 18:26, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ja już chyba rozumiem chodzi o to z czym ja miałem problem o te szablony gdzie ciągle zapominałem o edycji wizualnej... a jeśli o to chodzi to nie wiele Ci mogę pomóc Kraien, ekspertem w tej dziedzinie jest Zck.Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 19:31, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Konkretnie mam na myśli szablon ze zbrojami, chcę potłumaczyć... broń też pamiętam jakąś. ;] Kraien 12:24, kwi 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- aha, no to to nie jest szablon, na systemach mediawiki (taki jak jest tutaj), można załączać w treści różne rzeczy, nie koniecznie szablony, np jakieś informacje systemowe albo inne strony. Np. podaje tytuł strony (artykułu) na której umieścisz ten tekst czyli: są też inne np które podaje nazwę tej Wiki czyli są też szablony które się załącza w ten sam sposób np, Szablon nawigacji który załączasz jako a wygląda jak : a w zbrojach na stronie Strój są załączone inne strony, poprzez Domyślam się że masz włączony edytor graficzny, w którym nic nie zobaczysz, nie polecam go, najlepiej go wyłączyć w ustawieniach albo "Pokaż kod źródłowy" kliknij w oknie edycji, i strona wygląda tak: Strój Wojownika Strój Łowcy Strój Maga Strój Przywoływacza Czyli po prostu na jednej stronie, załączone są strony: Strój Wojownika, Strój Łowcy, Strój Maga, Strój Przywoływacza mam nadzieje że sensownie to wytłumaczyłem, ale jak coś to pytaj - Zck 13:02, kwi 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Na forum Rappelza o otworzeniu forum przeczytało już ponad 70 osób a więc całkiem nieźle ;) Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 13:22, kwi 29, 2011 (UTC) : hehe właśnie widziałem jak przeglądałem forum rappelz, tak sobie przy okazji myślałem że można by zrobić na stronie Wiedźmy o zadaniach pomiedzy 50 a 90 lev związanych z nią.... gdzieś miałem opis gościa który na jakiś forum to opisywał... co o tym myślisz ? -Zck 13:30, kwi 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nie ma potrzeby Aderajna już o wiedźmie pomyślała i zrobiła do tego poradnik jutro się tym zajmę (postaram się jak najwcześniej to załatwić), w poradniku jest każde zadanie opisane począwszy od zadań z akolitami a skończywszy na wcieleniach wiedźmy...Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 19:06, kwi 29, 2011 (UTC) :Kurczę no to nie wiedziałem :)ale to tam, nie ma się co spieszyć, wpadł mi artykuł o wiedźmie i tak po prostu sobie przypomniałem przy okazji. Pozdrawiam -Zck 19:14, kwi 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nie mogłem dać nazwy Wiedźma dla artykułu to nazwałem go postać Wiedźmy, nie wiem czemu tamto nie chciało wejść...Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 09:33, kwi 30, 2011 (UTC) :Skoro nie chce wejść to znaczy że jest Wiedźma :) ale spoko Postać Wiedźmy postaram się połączyć :D, przy okazji może dzisiaj wymyśle jakąś koncepcje dla działu przewodnik ;) Zck 11:09, kwi 30, 2011 (UTC) : :---- :Pff, Wiedźmę mi zepsuliście! x.x ja robię alta i przerobię te wszystkie zadania ładnie i z fotkami, a nie tej, że z forum kraść będę. :p mam ograniczony czas dzisiaj i jutro, więc mogę nie porobić wszystkiego... Zck, nic nie zrozumiałem z tego, co napisałeś. ;o Kraien 11:55, kwi 30, 2011 (UTC) ::hehe sorki Kraien ;), na razie buchnęliśmy z forum rappelz ale jak byś napisał autorsko było by fajnie :) trudno ;) się rozpisałem no ale co zrobić, no ale to że na jednej stronie są załączone są strony: Strój Wojownika, Strój Łowcy, Strój Maga, Strój Przywoływacza chyba jasne ? -Zck 12:00, kwi 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Aj... Nie wiedziałem a napis jaki mi się wyświetlał nic mi nie mówił bo był po angielsku:( - Aryn Lodowy Tkacz :hhhmmm po angielsku ? nie wiem, możliwe ale ja mam po polsku błędy. Zawsze jak coś możesz użyć wyszukiwarki (sprawdzić czy już nie ma takiego artykułu), jak wpisujesz w nią, to ma auto-uzupełnianie podobnie jak google. - Zck 13:58, kwi 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nie wiem ostatnio mi się wszystko przestawia na anfielski zamiast Edycja mam teraz Edition itd. itp. to mnie powoli wnerwia. >:( : sprawdź swoje ustawienia może się przestawiło na en -Zck 17:52, kwi 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- miałeś racje przestawiło mi się na en - english nie wiem czemuAryn Lodowy Tkacz 19:24, kwi 30, 2011 (UTC) Cenzura Zck pomóż mam problem z jednym użytkownikiem w wielu artykułach napisał wiele niecenzuralnych słów, sam nie za bardzo daję radę to wszystko ogarnąć, nie dość że usuwa nasze teksty to jeszcze w ich miejsce wstawia bluźniercze słowa nie wiem co zanim zrobić... proszę zareaguj jak najszybciej!!!!Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 11:53, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) :Już właśnie go banowałem jak napisałeś, dostał na numer IP. -Zck 12:00, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- :Uuu, ła... też się zdziwiłem, że coś Aryn często tego mb edytuje. Chiba coś się popsuło tam... W tym tygodniu biorę się za Lodową Wyspę. ;) Kraien 12:02, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ok, ale co teraz zrobić z tymi artykułami, połowa rzeczy została niestety straconaAryn Lodowy Tkacz 12:04, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Które dokładnie? Wiele stron zmieniałeś... Najwyżej się przepisze na nowo, ale Zck ma chyba możliwość przywracania. Masz? ;p Kraien 12:06, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- :heh, Kurde nie wiem skąd się biorą takie łosie, i bzdury wypisują, ale że im się chce :D, a uparte to ... zobaczę skąd gościu jest, jakby co cały zakres IP zablokować. Kraien, jak będzie w artykule to kasuj jak czegoś już nie ma, bo był pisany jeszcze bazując na epic 6. Aryn już przywracam ;). -Zck 12:10, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- :Zck, jest weekend, ja nie myślę - coś Ty tam u góry napisał? ;] :Proponuję w końcu wykorzystać pomoc, jaką oferowali nam MG - przekazać im IP tego bambusa, niech oni z nim zrobią porządek... 3 dniowy pobyt w krainie BANanów powinien mu przemówić do rozumu. ^^ :Btw, te teksty miał takie... głupie, że aż się śmiać nie chce. Maszakhra. Kraien 12:14, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- ::Tylko gościu się łączy przez jakąś sieć osiedlową w lublinie, czyli nota-bene nie ma zewnętrznego IP, wiec jeśli nie naruszył niczyjego mienia i nie ma nakazu sądowego nic więcej nie zrobisz jeśli chodzi o karę. Do GM mógłbym napisać ale oni nic nie zrobią, co innego jakby w grze coś wypisywał, ale też zbanowali by konto a nie IP :/ . I tak mogę mówić .... itd, ale trola można próbować blokować i nic więcej. Według mnie powinno to być karane z urzędu, demolowanie to demolowanie, lecz w Polsce nawet jeśli coś jest małą szkodliwością społeczną to przejdzie niezauważone .... ehh.... w waliłem mu bana na IP, jeśli ma zmienny - zbanuje tą całą siec w Lublinie to tylko tyle mogę zrobić :/ Zck 12:28, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Miejmy nadzieję że chociaż to pomorze ale czy na dłuższą metę starczy? To się dopiero okaże...Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 16:08, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Porobiłem karty bossów, ale tam ze 5 chiba mi zostało... nie znam nazw z PL, musicie znajomości uruchomić eMGiowe. ;] Kraien 20:02, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- :ok, oferowali się w sprawach technicznych, napisze popołudniu w środę do nich, może mają takie informacje jak polskie nazwy tych kart Zck 23:37, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) Wyjazd Chciałbym uprzedzić, że 22 mają wyjeżdżam do Włoch na jakieś 1,5 tygodnia i jeśli w ogóle będę mógł pomóc to w bardzo ograniczonym stopniu... Jeśli czegoś potrzebujecie, mówcie a postaram się zrobić jak najwięcej przed wyjazdem. No nie znowu się zaczyna postaram się w miarę możliwości mojego telefonu usuwać jak najwięcej...Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 08:47, maj 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- :Sprawdze IP-ek, zablokuje i zaraz działam też Zck 09:36, maj 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ja już ogarnąłem sytuację jako tako;D